Norwegian Runaway
by Your Imaginary Alien Friend
Summary: There's this odd girl wandering the streets of Metropolis. Who is she? All the while, Chloe is bored to death without any adventure, could this strange girl bring the excitement Chloe anxiously waits for, or will it kill her? Please RR! No cussing.
1. Overdue

Me: Sup peoples? I'm Your Imaginary Alien Friend here to bring you entertainment, (hopefully). This is my first Smallville fan fic. Smallville is abso_lutely_ one of my favorite shows, I'm still not sure if it is my absolute favorite or not. . .I think it is, if not, it's tied. Chloe is my fave! But, anyway, I hope you like it. I am prepared to accept flames (fire-proof armor : ) )

**Disclaimer: **I do _not_ own Smallville (sigh) or any characters within including Sigrid Nansen, uh, well. . .you'll find out about her later (yes, it's a her)I also do not own Wrangler Jeans. . .(don't ask).

**Claimer: **But I _do_ own this idea, so, no plagiarism!

**Chapter One:** Overdue

Chloe and Clark are walking around the Daily Planet, well, Clark is following Chloe as she continues her work. They are on the subject of past run ins with so called meteor freaks, and life or death situations.

"I'm telling you Clark, something bad is bound to happen soon," Chloe continues the conversation, "I mean, nothing bad or dangerous has happened since, what, a couple months ago? Trouble is overdue."

Clark retorts, "What's wrong with normal. . ."

Chloe cuts in, "Normal? Sorry Clark, but, nothing is normal in Smallville, _or_ Metropolis! Smallville isn't normal because there's Kryptonite still buried. And Metropolis isn't normal because of one word: Luthor. Not to mention power-hungry creepazoids who are willing to kill for their craving. Face it Clark, there's always gonna be something wrong, no matter how hard you try to imagine it away." Clark sighs with defeat because Chloe made quite a good point.

Clark changes the subject due to a silence that cut into the conversation, "How's Lana?"

Chloe answers, "Well, I'm pretty sure she's having fun, I haven't talked to her recently, but I'm pretty sure that anyone would have fun over in Orlando. (Florida, where else?) . . .Done! Okay, now let's go over to the Talon, I'm in a good mood for Lois' sarcasm."

Clark hangs his head and pouts, "Do we have to?"

Chloe snickers while patting Clark on the head saying, "You know you like to put up a good fight."Clark shrugs his shoulders and smiles, he did enjoy arguing with Lois, as annoying as she was.

They walk out of the Daily Planet and across the street when Chloe halts on the sidewalk and grunts, "Ugh, I forgot my purse at my computer, I'll be back." At that she waits for the crosswalk sign to let her go, then walks on.

Around the corner, a car comes driving, then, bizarrely all of a sudden, the hood flings upward, blocking the drivers view. Clark immediately used his x-ray vision to see if the driver is trying to stop to find the foot pressed hard against the brake pedal, but nothing is working. The car's meandering path heads straight for Chloe who looks the other way, oblivious to the situation. Clark reacted by using his heat vision on the engine which was in clear view, and in conclusion, overloaded the car. When Chloe finally looked in the direction of the out of control vehicle, it was coming to a stop and slightly nudged her stomach. She scooted the rest of the way to the other side and said under her breath, well aware that Clark could hear her, "I don't suppose you had anything to do with the stopping of the car?" Clark nodded in reply with smirk.

"The strange thing is, I'm getting used to it, you saving people, I mean. Even you saving me I'm getting used to," Chloe was pointing out. Clark smiles and shrugs his shoulders.

"Well, I'm gonna go get my purse," Chloe states walking off when Clark nods his head in the direction of the building in response.

Clark walks back and forth in the same line, patiently waiting for his blond friend to come back. But, when he turned around at one point, he ran into a young girl with a coat, gloves and jeans on. Clark apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. . .a coat? In summer?"

The girl shrugs her shoulders while looking at the ground and replies, "I just got back from a pool. . .and. . .this was the only thing I could pull on. . . . . .even though I'm dying of heat." Clark nods his head, and at that time, the wind blows causing her jacket to lift up a bit. As the jacket lifts, Clark catches a glimpse of her stomach, and it wasn't exactly a sandy color.

"Is your skin. . .?" Clark began, but she purposefully cut him off, "I have to go, nice talking to you. Bye." Clark tilts his head and raises an eyebrow as she walks away. "I could've sworn her skin was, _blue!_" He claims under his breath. He begins to attempt to use his x-ray vision once more by looking through the layer of coat to see if her skin really was. . ._blue._

But right when he was about to do so, Chloe walks up and looks from Clark to the girl then questions, "What, are you trying to figure out what brand of jeans she's wearing? They look Wrangler to me."

This broke Clark's concentration and looks at Chloe and just asks, "What are you talking about?"

"You seemed to be staring pretty intently at that girl there. Clark, why were you staring at her?" Chloe wondered of her alien friend.

Clark answers straight, "Her stomach was blue. . ."

"Blue?" Chloe cut off.

"Yes, blue. I was just double checking to make sure she really does have blue skin. . .well, it would make sense, seeing that she has gloves a coat and jeans on, to cover the skin," Clark explained.

"In the summer?" Chloe exclaimed. "Huh, looks like trouble's brewing, and we're first in line to taste it," she added with a grin, with Clark laughing a little at her line.

"Come on, Talon, remember?" Clark reminded. Chloe nodded and sighed, she really wanted to find out if her skin was blue. "That girl can wait for now, right now, I need a cappuccino, I am in need of caffeine," he added.

". . .did she have white hair?" Chloe asks as they walk on towards the café.

Clark begins to think and answers, "Either that or a really light blond, I wasn't paying attention to that."

"Man, I _really_ hope we'll run into her again, maybe even bring some excitement!" Chloe starts to get excited.

"Metropolis is a big place, I'm pretty sure we won't see her again. . .wait, do you want to get into danger?" Clark questions.

Chloe takes a deep breath and replies, "Clark, without danger, where's the fun? I'm so used to it, that I'm bored. I need adventure! And I'm positive she'll bring it. . .I'll bet we'll run into her again, Metropolis may be big, but not big enough for abnormal humans. . .except you."

* * *

On the streets, that same girl keeps walking, every now and then looking behind her shoulder, as if someone's following her. As she looks back for about the seventh time, she runs into someone. . .again. She automatically apologizes looking at the ground, "I'm so sorry! I should have been looking at where I was going. I'm sorry."

She glances to see who she bumped in to and he replied, "No, it's okay, happens a lot." He sticks out his palm for a handshake and introduces himself, "The name's Lex Luthor."

The girl takes his hand and shakes it, adding, "Sigrid Nansen."

"Sigrid, that's a nice name. Pleased to meet you," Lex cheerfully claims.

"Pleasure is all mine, Mr. Luthor, I've heard many good things about you," Sigrid states.

Lex smiles and asks, "You wouldn't perhaps be doing anything tonight? I'm throwing a party, all my friends are invited. You look like the kind of person who'd be interested in that type of thing."

"Oh yes! Big crowds are great! I'd love to! What time?" Sigrid wonders.

Lex answers, "It's at seven, and this is the adress of the party." Lex writes down on a piece of paper the place of the party. She gratefully accepts the paper and goes on her way.

* * *

Me:Whaddya think? Yes, it's short. . .I think. But, I would get too much into the next chappie. Please review!Please! I do accept flames, and if you do submit one, please tell me why, and I'll try to fix it if possible. And in reviews, please no cussing or indication of cussing, thank you. So, please _please_ review! 


	2. Party

Me: Sup, thanks for reading and reviewing. . .one person so far, but, just getting one review makes me jump, so I was pretty excited. THANKS!But, that's not why you're reading this, it's for the story. Hopefully I'll catch some peoples eyes with this fic, so, enjoy!

But first, **Disclaimer: **I do not own Smallville or any characters in here including Sigrid Nansen (now you know who she is)

and, **Claimer: **I do own this story and idea, so, please don't copy! (not that you would, but never hurts to be safe)

**Chapter Two:** Party

Lois walks around the counter towards Chloe and Clark sitting at a table carrying what appears to be a cappuccino and a hot tea. She sets down the beverages and says, "Here's your cappuccino Smallville. And, Chloe, here's your hot tea. Anything else that I can get you?"

"We're good Lois, thanks," her cousin replies.

Lois stands there looking from Clark to Chloe, who are just sitting there, not talking, just consuming their drinks, apparently waiting for her to leave. Thus, this peaked her interest as to what they were hiding from her, "Okay, guys, what's going on?"

". . .Uh," Chloe looks to Clark who then shakes his head no, to the question, 'should we tell her?' For her own safety, it was declined. So, Chloe comes up with a cover, "Well, you see, we were gonna talk about Lex's party tonight, and we weren't sure if you were invited, so, we didn't want you to feel bad. . ."

"Oh. . ." Lois stands there speechless, until she finally gathers up the words, "Why wouldn't he invite _me? _Why do I even care? I've better things to do. . ."

"Like, help my mom being senator, whatever you do," Clark suggested to continue her sentence that she didn't finish.

"Exactly! Important things!" Lois agrees, but then corrects, "Smallville, if you're gonna be part of a family with a senator, you have to know what you're talking about. . .oh, gotta go! There's someone at the counter. Bye!" Under her breath, she quickly states, "Hate Lex!"

When they were positive she was out of earshot, they start to talk about this girl again. Chloe starts, "Okay, I figure that she'll be easy to spot in a crowd, she'll be the only one wearing heavy winter clothing, whaddya think?"

"I think that you should get your mind on something else," Clark gives his opinion.

"Clark, how can I? Besides, what else is there to think about?" Chloe wonders.

Clark gives an answer to that semi rhetorical question, "What about Lex's party tonight?"

"Why are we even going? I know how you feel about going and you know how I feel about going, so what's the point? We both don't want to go," Chloe retorts while sipping some tea.

Clark answers, "We're going because my mom's gonna be there, remember?" Chloe nods, retrospecting to last week when Martha accepted the invitation. "Fine, I'll go, but I'm not keeping my mind off of you-know-who," Chloe states. "Wait, I need to figure out what to where! I forgot it's formal! This better be worth it! Bye, Clark!" Chloe shoots up in her seat and dashes out the door.

* * *

Sigrid stands outside a formal wear store, with beautiful gowns and dresses within, both of which were showing skin. She took off one of her gloves and examines her pale blue skin pigment. At the sight of this, she sighs, and thinks, 'It was for the better.' She places the glove back on and continues to admire the dresses. 

When she's done adoring the outfits, she continues down the street, and then down an alley. She keeps looking over her shoulder, afraid that someone was following her. When Sigrid reaches the very end of the alley, she takes a left, behind one of the buildings, where there's space big enough for a small room. She looks at it carefully then goes back into the alley. From there, she pulls a beat up armchair and a small three-legged table and puts it into the bantam place. She put someone else's garbage to good use, along with a broken fridge for storage. Thus, she has a home. . .sorta.

She sits in the armchair and pulls out a water bottle from a deep pocket in her coat. She pulled off one of her gloves, drank some, then dripped some onto her hand. At that, she uses that hand and wipes her forehead, making sure that the tan makeup would still come off. So, now, it looked like she had a blue smear across her head. In the other coat pocket, she pulls out some blush and loads it onto that little area of normal skin. . .for her.

She was about to do something with her hand, when Lex walked up. She immediately put her glove back on. He questioned, "What's a young girl like you doing in a place like this? Don't you have parents?"

"Yes, but I ran away," She timidly answers to the part stranger.

"From where?" Lex wonders of the approximate fifteen-year-old girl.

Sigrid replies, "Norway."

Lex's eyes grew large and stated, "That's a ways away, now isn't it? Why'd you run away?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," she bashfully says.

"Listen, Sigrid,do you have anything to wear to the party?" Lex wonders. She shakes her head 'no' morosely. Lex continues, "Well, I saw you looking at the dresses, so, I bought you one. . .and you seem pretty self-concious, so it's the most covered one, I found." At that he pulled out a gorgeous strapless light blue dress that came with gloves that went halfway up her upper arm. It went down at a slant, highest was at the knee, lowest was at her ankle, it appeared anyway. And along with a beautiful outfit, there has to be shoes, right? Well, high heel shoes were purchased, that matched the dress, except they were glittery.

Sigrid stared, awed at the lovely ensemble bought for her. Lex assumes, "What you don't like it?"

She shakes her head and corrects, "I love it!" 'I just don't have enough blush to cover my legs and feet, and shoulders,' she thinks to herself. "Why?" She asks of him.

Lex answered, "Because, you seemed like you needed to be encouraged. Oh, and here's some extra money if you want to buy some other things." Before she could object, he set the dress, shoes, and gloves down along with the money, and walked away. She went out into the alley and watched him walk away until he wasn't there anymore. When he was out of sight, she whispered to herself, "I've also heard bad things about you, Lex, a lot of bad things. What is it that you want?. . ."

* * *

At the party, Clark and Chloe are hanging around each other, keeping an eye on Martha. Chloe was wearing a magenta colored dress, with string straps. It was tight and stopped just above her knees, and also, light pink boots to correspond with the dress. She continually pulls at it, for she thinks it's a little too tight. All of a sudden, Lois walks up. Chloe asks, "You were invited?" 

"No, but I realized that Mrs. Kent was going, so, wherever she goes, I go, now if you'll excuse me," Loissprints away.

Chloe looks around the crowd, standing on her tip toes to look above the crowds, and just looking around. Clark finally asked Chloe when she got a little annoying, "What are you doing?"

Chloe halts, looks at Clark, and answers, "Looking for that girl. . ."

"What girl?" Lois pops up out of nowhere.

Chloe looks at Clark and motions for him to answer, it was his turn. He accepts the sharing of excuses and replies, "You don't know her. . ."

Lois cuts him off, "You'll be surprised, Smallville. What girl?"

"She's from. . .California, she was supposed to come to the party. . .and we wanted to meet her! But, can't see her, nope!" Clark lies.

"California? Smallville, and Chloe, since when have either of you gone to California?" Lois doubtful to the excuse questions.

Chloe quickly states, "You'll be surprised."

"I know you guys are hiding somet. . ." Lois begins but Martha cries out, "Lois!" for something political. At that, Lois dashes off.

Chloe returns to scanning the crowds, with Clark sighing. Chloe finally speaks up, "Clark, I don't know why I'm looking, you saw her face."

"You want _me_ to look for her? You're the one who wants to look for her. And besides, I didn't see all of her face. So what's the. . ." Clark starts but brakes when he sees a young girl. She was in a strapless dress, with long gloves and glittery shoes, all of which were light blue.(wink wink, nudge nudge, hint hint) But, she also had a shawl on, which was a glittery blue to match the shoes. "That's her," Clark silently says, but not quite silent enough, for Chloe heard him.

"Where?" She exuberantly wonders, rapidly scanning the party. Clark got down to Chloe's perspective and pointed at the girl in light blue. "Oh, she looks like she's only, what, fifteen?" Chloe adds.

Chloe starts to walk towards the girl, when Clark puts a hand on her shoulder to stop her and asks, "Where are you going?"

"To say 'hi'. . ."

"No, Chloe."

"And, why not?"

Clark couldn't think of an answer to such a simple question. He's not quite sure how she could be dangerous, he just had a gut feeling. After ten seconds of quiet, Chloe continues toward the girl.

When Chloe reached her, she introduces herself, "Hi, I'm Chloe Sullivan."

"Sigrid Nansen," she states sheepishly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sigrid. I like that dress, it's beautiful."

"Thanks," Sigrid quietly says.

"Well, that's my friend Clark over there, I believe you had run into him earlier tod. . ." Before Chloe could finish, Sigrid recognized Clark and disappeared, not literally, she just left. Chloe signals for Clark, who comes over due to the cue.

"What, did you scare her away?" Clark jokingly wonders.

"I think that she know that you know, because once she saw you, she scooted right out of here. Hey, hey Clark, there she is, why don't you see if she really does have, unusual skin coloration?" Chloe suggests.

Clark sighs, and takes the 'advice', using his x-ray vision for the third time today. He looked through her shawl, to find thatit's covering more blue skin. 'If her skin is blue, how's her legs and face tan?' He thinks. He examines her feet to find she's wearing tights, tan tights.

"Well?" Chloe was becoming impatient. Clark holds up his pointer finger to indicate 'just a moment', so she waits a little longer.

He tries to intently see if her skin is fake, but accidently sees her skull, so, he tries again. When he succeeds, he sees the blue skin once more.

He faces Chloe who is jittering like she had caffeine, and answers the question bubbling inside her, "She's wearing blush on her face, and is wearing tights."

Chloe takes in a breath and nods, everything made sense now. . .except for how her skin became blue. But she concluded that Sigrid is a meteor freak.

She walks up to Sigrid once more and starts talking, "I'm not quite a 'tights' kinda girl, what about you?"

Sigrid stands stunned, completely still.

"But, I do put on blush every now and then, how about you, Sigrid?"

Sigrid remains silent and still.

She finally spoke, "How do you know?"

"Let's try a different question: How'd this happen?" She asks despite her conclusion.

Sigrid questions, "You're a reporter, aren't you?"

"How can you tell?"

"You have a 'need-to-know-everything' attitude."

"Back to the question: How?"

Sigrid sighs and answers, "Not here."

* * *

Me: I know, it's not that good, this is my third fan fic, so I'm still somewhat new. Please tell me what you think, I'll anxiously be waiting! Very, very, anxiously waiting, so, please don't let me down! I don't care if the review is a flame, 'cause I do accept those, and I'd actually appreciate a flame, I view it as a helper, something to _improve_ my writing. Andif you do submit a flame, please tell me why,that way I'll try to fix it if possible. So, _please_ review! Also, please no cussing or indication of cussing in reviews, thank you! 


	3. Interrogation

Me: Hello, peoples! Thank you so much for reading my fic! I am just happy, see: D What I'm excited for is still a mystery, I'm happy that you're reading, don't get me wrong, it's just, I'm not receiving the kind of liking of the story that I hoped for, but the story will get better, TRUST ME! But, the disappointment boots me down to this- : 1 Just a simple, whatever kind of look. But enough of computer dude things, you're here to read my chappie, so read!

**Dis. . .**ah, you've already read the disclaimer and claimer things before, let's just skip it for this chappie. . .enjoy!

**Chapter Three: **Interrogation

"Do you know a quiet place to go to?" Sigrid wonders of Chloe who just asked her how her skin turned blue.

Chloe looks to Clark and a grin grows on her face, "In fact, I do. Follow me." At that, Chloe walks towards Clark with Sigrid on her trail. When about five feet away from Clark, Chloe has the blue-skinned girl stop, as she continues all the way to Clark.

"Hey, you wouldn't mind if we take her to your house, would you?" Chloe whispers.

Clark quietly answers, "No! My home is not an orphanage for unusual kids! No!"

"Oh, come on, you've had. . .odd people there before," Chloe argues.

"Yea, and it brought trouble, and I. . .oh, I see. If you want to have a thrill, take her to your place," Clark commands.

"Come on, don't you feel sorry for her, she has to live like this the rest of her, oh, Sigrid, hi," Chloe greets as Sigrid walks up.

She asks of the two friends, "Is there a problem?"

Chloe replies, "No, not at all, we're just agreeing that we should take you to the Kent Farm, very big, and very quiet." Sigrid nods in approval of the 'very quiet' part. She apparently wasn't big on publicity.

* * *

They arrive at the farm in Clark's truck, with Chloe up front and Sigrid squished in the back, who didn't care. As they exit the vehicle, Sigrid exclaims, "Wow, this _is_ big!" She continues to stare at the fields and the barn and everything there in awe. 

They take her into the house and they all sit down, Clark uncomfortable with having another not-quite-normal-human being under his roof like many times before. "Okay, Sigrid, remember, we're here for a reason: How did your skin turn blue?" Chloe wonders again.

Sigrid settles herself in her seat and tries to remain more calm and not as fidgety, "Okay, I can't just simply tell you, so I'll play out the whole thing, as much as I'm comfortable telling you, okay?"

"As long as you answer the question," Chloe answers anxiously.

'I only have to answer how my skin turned blue, hmph. Maybe I don't have to tell everything, nor do I have to 'play out the whole thing' after all!' Sigrid thinks, then states, "My name is Sigrid Nansen and I'm from Norway. I volunteered for an experiment and they let me participate, and then the result was my skin turning blue."

Clark whispers to Chloe, "That was the whole thing?" Chloe shrugs her shoulders and then asks of the Norwegian, "What was the experiment for?"

"Whoa, you said to only answer the 'How did your skin turn blue' question, so, I'm keeping quiet," Sigrid denies, then looking around, but in a worried way again.

Clark raises an eyebrow and queries, "What are you so frightened of?"

Sigrid looks at Clark as in 'Who me?' and answered, "N-nothing, not a, not a thing." She then slaps on a innocent and truthful smile on her face.

Chloe attempts to soften Sigrid by getting to know her, "Well, how about you tell us about yourself, I mean, things you _are_ comfortable telling."

"I know a reporters technique, and everyone else's, you're gonna try and make me trust you. I'll tell you things I don't mind sharing, but I'm not telling you the answer you're looking for," Sigrid replies with a grin.

Chloe sighs and states, "That's fine. When you're uncomfortable answering a question, just say so. Okay, do you have any friends back home, or here?"

"I did have a best friend, but I had to leave, for. . .certain reasons. But I did meet two 'friends' here in Metropolis. A homeless guy named Teddy, and a multi-millionaire, or however rich he is, who's name is Lex Luthor," Sigrid answers. She giggled when she saw Chloe look to Clark, both who knew something was up, c'mon it was Lex, something is always up. Well, Sigrid knows that almost nobody likes him. So, she assures, "Don't worry, he's not my friend, I just bumped into him. I think he thinks that I think we're friends just because he bought me that outfit. But, money can't buy friends, good deeds do. Like the saying, well, I forget how it goes, but something like many good deeds win your friends affection but it's lost over one bad deed, but that's irrelevant, so, never mind."

"As long as you don't like Lex, okay. Uh, what are the reasons you left?. . ." Chloe asks, but begins to inquire again, for Sigrid shook her head 'no', "Okay. How old are you?"

Sigrid replies simply, "I'm turning sixteen in a month."

"Congratulations," Chloe, uh, congratulated. Chloe continues as Clark sits on the sofa watching silently, "Do you have a nickname?"

Sigrid begins to shake her head, but speaks, "Well, I'll tell you as long as you don't ask why. . ." Chloe nods, so the girl continues, "okay, up in Norway I had the nickname of Icemaiden. . ."

"Wh, never mind. Different, definitely different. Did you perhaps have a nickname, a, uh," Chloe goes off into thought.

"Normal nickname? Just Sigrid and Icemaiden," Sigrid fills in and answers her own question.

Clark whispers to Chloe, "Well, she did live in Norway, they do have snow and ice up there. . ."

Chloe takes this thought into consideration, and asks concering it, "You being called 'Icemaiden', does if have to do with the fact that you grew up in Norway, and there's ice and snow up there?"

"Uh-uh, you said you wouldn't ask why. You think whatever you want to think, but I'm not confirming or declining," Sigrid reminded. "Enough of this interrogation, why don't I get to know you two instead?"

Both Chloe and Clark shift in their positions looking at each other. Sigrid brings out, "See, everyone has something they don't like sharing, so don't try and pry things out of another person, when you frankly don't want anyone to know your secrets. So, just be patient, in due time, I might tell you, I might. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go back to my, uh, well, the place where I sleep, I don't know what to call that dump."

Chloe looks at Clark and motions toward Sigrid. He sighs, and offers, "You can stay here."

"Really? You sure, you don't look like you want me here, I don't blame you, though," Sigrid concluded.

"Nah, it's, it's fine, don't worry about it. Besides, you are apparently worried about something, so, it's safer here, than 'that dump,'" Clark persuades the fifteen year old, who thinks deeply. Clark deep down hoping she'll be humble enough to say no, a friend of Lex isn't a friend of his, despite what she said. He was nice to her for a reason, and he wanted to find out why.

"Okay, but for one night only," She answers, "And, please, uh, if it's possible, to, not be bothered?" Sigrid adds wondering as she stands up and walks around.

Clark nods and answers, "No problem, you can sleep on the couch, we'll be up at the barn. Bye." At that Clark walked out of the house with Chloe following a little lost at his rudeness.

Sigrid smirks and whispers, "Nice guy." Then, she pulls the throw off the top of the couch and places it gently on the sofa that she is to sleep on. She pulls off her glove again, and examines the blue skin that she conceals day to day. "It's way easier to pass of as a freezing tourist in Norway, but, here, a little more difficult. . ." She continues to look at her hand, and she then holds her arm up towards the table then brings it down again, "Not here, not the place, and, just, not here. They could be watching, and you can't trust them. . ."

* * *

"Uh, Clark, what was all _that _about?" Chloe asks of her stubborn and ignorant ( it's temporary) friend. 

Clark stops turns towards her and answers the question, "I can't trust her, she may be a real friend of Lex, and neither of us want to get involved with him, who knows what would happen. I just can't trust her."

"Clark, hello? The only way we'll find out if she is a friend of Lex, or if she has some bad background or whatever, we kinda have to 'trust' her, so she'll tell us about her. We just, sorta, _have_ to tell her at least _some_thing. If you want to be trusted, you first must trust," Chloe brought out, once more, another good point.

"Then why doesn't she trust us first?" Clark wonders.

Chloe sighs and states the obvious, "I don't think she cares."

"Fine, but you tell her something about you," Clark negotiates, Chloe nods and they head back to the house.

* * *

When they arrive, the house is filled with snow and ice, it looked like New York in a blizzard. "I wonder what would've happened if we said, 'Make yourself at home'?" Chloe jokingly wonders. They walk over to the couch, and brush off the snow to find Sigrid shivering in shorts and a tank top. Apparently, she figured she was safe having blue skin there. 

"Is she okay?" Chloe asks of Clark.

"I'm not sure," wasChloe's answer.

* * *

Me: Hi, this chappie was slow, sorry, I just, had to put something in there, it was bad and slow and just, blech-worthy. But, PLEASE review, PLEASE! Like I said in the beginning, the future chappies will _definitely_ get better. But, PLEASE review! Even if it's a flame, I accept 100 percent of those. . .or if it's just saying "please update", I will accept that, too. But, in reviews please no cussing or indication of cussing, thank you.

P.S. PLEASE review!


	4. Snowstorm

Me: Hiya! I am happy you're reading this chappie, and just coming this far, I'm terrible, so, I'm just happy. But, I don't blame you if you don't like it, most people like reading fics with romance and relationships in it, but, I don't write those, so sorry. Well, I don't know if I write those. . .well, it's not the main subject anyway. I'm confused. Don't worry that happens a lot, so before I explode. . .or implode, the story is there for you to read. Enjoy! (or at least try to)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Smallville or Sigrid Nansen a.k.a. Icemaiden or (yes, there's more)Ice, (you'll find out).

**Claimer:** I do own this idea, yada yada yada, you know the whole thing.

**ChapterFour: **Snowstorm

Sigrid lay there freezing and shivering, clutching her pale blue arms and her pearl teeth chattering. Chloe suggests to Clark, "Heat her up!" He didn't get the idea she was thinking of, so she took her pointer and middle fingers, pointed each at one of her eyes and pointed at Sigrid, indicating his heat vision. Clark nods and focuses on the procatically frozen girl, hoping he wouldn't warm her up too much. He begins to heat her, waiting until she'll stop shivering. He ceases when she rolls off the couch, into slush.

"Whoa!" Chloe exclaims at the unexpected fall of Sigrid. She runs over tothe girland places her back on the couch with Clark's help. Chloe rapidly shook the girl and screaming, not like she was worried, but, just to wake her up. "WAKE UP! SIGRID!. . .uh, Clark, any ideas?" Chloe inquires of her Kryptonian friend. The reply: a shrug of the shoulders. Chloe continues on her shouting spree, "LEX LUTHOR! NORWAY! BLUE SKIN! ICEMAIDEN, WAKE UP! Will anything wake her up? 'Cause that's all I got." Chloe walks over to the couch and engages in a conversation with Sigrid.

"What will make you wake up, we need to know what happened, it's for your own good. We'll protect you, what happened, Sigrid? Or do you want to be called 'Icemaiden'?. . . . . . . .By the way, I was wondering, who's Teddy exactly?" Chloe shrunk down into the armchair across from the sofa when Clark shot her a 'Stick to the subject' look. "Sorry. I was just wondering. Anyway, Sigrid. . .uh, Icemaiden, can you hear me?. . .I can't take this, it's so boring! I'll be right back. . ." Before Clark can stop Chloe, she's walking off to, well, somewhere.

Clark sits there tapping his fingers against one another and rocking his feet, "So. . .uh. . .ahem, how've you been? C'mon Chloe, I don't do well with unconscious people." As if on cue, Chloe walks up, through the snow and ice and slush with a bucket. As she sways through the snow, ice, and slush, water falls out of the bucket on to the snow.

"I don't think cold water will help, Chloe," Clark points out as she continues forward towards Sigrid.

Chloe snickers and defends, "Who said it was cold? Uh, Clark, could you take her outside, please?" Clark, knowing now what she had intentions of doing, picks up Sigrid, and takes her outside. He gently lays her on the ground and backs away. When he stopped moving, Chloe dumped the water on the girl, and the water was a nice and warm temperature. Sigrid started waking up when only the first half of the bucket was dumped, so, she continues to be drenched as she sits up.

"Ooh, he, sorry about that," Chloe fakes a smile as she dumps the very little water left onto the lawn and sets the empty bucket down.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Clark asks of Sigrid.

She takes a deep breath and replies, "I'm fine. . .wait, to tell you what just happened, I guess it's sorta mandatory that I tell you the past, like, why that happened, huh?" Chloe and Clark both nod answering her. She continues, "Okay. The Norwegian government were studying a race of humans, or, somewhat humans, called Ice-people. They were just a myth, and they had the power to project ice and snow from their bodies, so the scientists wanted to recreate, or just create, these legendary Ice-people, and I volunteered. . .side effect: blue skin. . ."

"So this has nothing to do with the meteor shower?" Chloe asks.

"What meteor shower? If this happened here, I wasn't there, 'cause I've lived in Norway my whole life," Sigrid proudly states.

Clark reminds, "Anyway, what just happened now?"

"Oh, well, you see, there really is a tribe of Ice-people and a real princess called Tora Olafsdotter, also known as 'Ice'. She took my position in this small super hero clan that some other super heroes were trying to create, it was going to be international, and I was going to represent Norway, until Tora showed up. She took my spot and I respect that. But I came here because she's been trying to kill me, and I haven't the faintest idea why. She followed me all the way here, and practically made me an ice cube just now," Sigrid answers to Clark's reminder of the question that was in his mind. Sigrid quickly adds, "And, being made to the Ice-people's standards of their abilities, I also can project ice and snow from my hands. So, half of the slush in your house is from me. I'm sorry, Clark." She demonstrates by shooting snow forth from her hand to a tree near by. Both look at the tree then to Sigrid who's innocently smiling as she remains sitting on the grass.

Clark remembers the apology, and forgives her, "That's fine, it needed to be redecorated anyway. . ." Clark looks over to Chloe who's getting tremendously excited. 'I wonder what's going through her mind,' Clark thinks. He now directs the conversation to his blond friend, "Chloe, don't go off and do something stupid."

Chloe grins and plays with her fingers a little before she replies to the statement, "Well. . ."

That's all Clark needed to hear, "Well", she was probably gonna come up in defense and say she wasn't gonna do something stupid exactly, but she knew what he meant, so she left it at that one hesitant word. "Chloe," he whines. "Do you actually _want_ to come to a near-death situation, or actually come to death?"

"The 'near-death situation' intrigues me more than the plain old 'death' deal, so I'll steer towards the one where I'm still alive," she comments while looking at Clark's serious face.

"How about you just ignore the whole thing altogether, you don't have a say in whether you die or not, you could well be killed because this Tora person would think you're a friend of Sigrid, and would threaten to kill another person. . .just, don't get involved," Clark refuses her answer.

Chloe looks at Sigrid who's patiently and quietly sitting, and actually a little frightened of Tora as she thinks about the situation more and more. Chloe debates again, pointing at Sigrid, "Look at her Clark! We have to help her, I mean, isn't that what we do. . ."

Clark cuts her off and corrects, "That's what _I _do, and on occasion, I'm not a hero 24/7, I have a life, and I intend to live it."

"Clark!" Chloe exclaims, completely surprised and disappointed at his attitude. "First of all, yes, you're the one who comes in and saves people directly, but I do help, we work as a team. Remeber that word? _Team_. And second, it's not 24/7, yet, it's not occasional, it's just when the time comes, and when you know when to do the right thing, and the right time to take action on doing the right thing is now. We have to help her, hear me out Clark, _she could die_. Personally, I don't want to think about that because she's a really nice girl, and I also don't want to think about it when I could've done something, and I didn't. . ." Chloe looks down at the ground, not wanting excitement or adventure anymore, just wanting Sigrid safe. She was ashamed of wanting someone else's life to be endangered just so hers can be worthwhile.

Chloe looks again at Clark, who stands there unconvinced still, he just would not budge, and she had no idea why. He was nice to Sigrid, he just didn't want anyone he knew to die, probably. "I thought you were the person who always saved the innocent person's life, who always felt good when the innocent would go home to his or her family or home, or somewhere comforting. You know you're better than this, Clark," Chloe scolds, then walks over to Sigrid, who's tearing up, and calmly and in a genteel way, assures, "You can stay at my house tonight." As Chloe walks away, she sends one more disappointed look at Clark.

* * *

At Chloe's place, Sigrid sits on the couch trying her best not to cry, and Chloe handing her a tissue. Chloe sits on a chair near the couch and tries her best to calm her down, "It's okay, you should be safe here. And if this Tora character followed us, I have the temperature up, so the ice and snow will melt. And if she has anything else she can do, my cousin is coming. She is trained in combat, well, self-defense, but she can defend other people." 

Sigrid takes a big breath of air, still attempting not to cry, and objects, "It's not that I'm crying about, it's that, not to be self-centered, I thought that he would care and help me."

Chloe sighs and agrees, "I know, me, too. It's probably just too much responsibility, or growing angst. . ." 'growing alien angst,' Chloe thinks.

"Um, I was wondering back at the farm, but didn't want to be rude, uh, how do you guys help people out?" Sigrid asks looking at Chloe who looks back at Sigrid blankly.

"Well, uh, you see. . .it's not my place to tell, I'm sorry, I would tell you, but it's not my secret," Chloe loyally and morosely answers.

"Oh," Sigrid nods, "I understand."

After a long silence, Chloe suggests, "How about some TV?" Sigrid shakes her head up and down indicating a 'yes'.

Right when they settle for a channel, a knock was heard on the door. "That's Lois," Chloe tells Sigrid, then yells through her home, "COME IN!"

The door swings open squeakily, and footsteps are heard as the person enters the living room, then the door shuts laggardly and hushly. The person walks over to the thermostat and turns the temperature down some, while saying under her breath, "It's too hot." She walks over to the couch which is facing the opposite way of her, towards the television.

"Hey, uh, Lois, could you get us some pop corn?" Chloe wonders of her cousin. Instead of walking towards the kitchen, the girl puts her hands up towards the ceiling. . .

Sigrid kept watching the TV, laughing at what the dog just did, but she practically gags when she feels something on her hand. She looks down to see what it was, and it was water, it appeared that either there was a leak or some snow melted on her skin. She hopes that it was the leak thing. But, her dread increased when she saw a couple more snowflakes fall in front of her face and onto her lap. She leans to where Chloe is and whispers, "That's not Lois. . ."

Chloe whips her head around, seeing nobody, no sign of a person in sight. Chloe stands up and starts to walk around, due to some suspicion. "Lois?. . ." After silence and no reply, Chloe concludes, "Lois is probably in the bathroom, and if it's not her, it's probably a delivery man. Don't worry, it's not Tora. And Lois _will_ be here, if she's not already." As if knowing that Chloe said that, her cell phone rings.

"Hello?" Chloe answers.

Lois replies, "I'm so sorry, I can't come. Some jerk came and turned the inside of the Talon into a snow globe, sorry."

"You're not coming. . ."

"Sorry, Chlo, I can't."

Chloe was speechless and she herself began to become a pinch frightful.

"I have to go, some kids throwing snow balls at the janitor. Bye."

"Lo-is, okay. Don't panic Sigrid, please don't panic," Chloe pleads of the Norwegian.

Sigrid turns as pale as her blue skin would let her, and she barely could get out, "T-tora, is, uh, is he-h-here?"

"Stay here, I'll go look around," Chloe orders as she walks off.

As Chloe walks farther and farther away, Sigrid becomes more and more frightened. She almost faints when Chloe's not in her sight. She pulls her legs up and holds them closely against her body and she begins to slowly rock back and forth,deliberately shutting her eyes. She feels happier when she feels someone sit on the couch next to her. 'It's Chloe!' She exclaims in her mind. But to her dismay, as she relaxes and opens her eyes, it was definitely _not_ Chloe.

"Hello, Sig. How'd you get here?" The girl asks. "I thought that you were frozen, or did your friends help you? Don't worry, that'll be taken care of real soon. . ."

The girl stands up still facing Sigrid, and her face becomes more serious. Sigrid wonders, "Why are you trying to kill me, Tora?"

"I feel like it," Tora answers with a sly smile then shoots ice at her rival. Sigrid purposefully falls to the ground and ducks on the other side of the sofa. She counts in her head to three and pops up to attack Tora, who, wasn't there.

"Where'd she go?" Sigrid inquires of herself, but gets her answer when snow is spread about her back.

"Here!" Tora exclaims proudly.

Sigrid swiftly whips around and shoots ice at Tora from her palm. Tora is pushed back from the pressure a bit and begins to project ice and snow upon Sigrid, who follows suit and does the same. They both attempt to have more power to push back the other, but the snow and ice meet in between them and fall, which the pile continues to rise.

Bent on taking out Sigrid, Tora whispers to her, "Your blond friend is dead." At first, Sigrid was in shock and forgot to protect herself and was pushed back against a window, causing it to crack. She then becomes furious that Chloe was dead. She produces ice balls in her hands and whips them at Tora over and over again, who finally loses her balance and falls backwards. Sigrid then realizes, that Tora was most likely lying, she was always persistent.

Sigrid walks up to Tora who lies on the ground and a cut on her forehead. She leisurely gets up trying not to fall again from woosiness. Sigrid, being the kind person she is, waits to see if Tora wasn't seriously injured. But she being kind is also vulnerable and is blown back by snow against the wall, and the snow continues to push her back, putting pressure on her.

As she was losing herself, Chloe busted through a door and shouts at Tora, "HEY!" Surprised Tora ceases to shoot forth ice and snow. Chloe, satisfied she got Tora's attention, orders to Sigrid, "Get outta here!" After that, Tora looks towards Sigrid, ready to prevent her from doing so, but then Chloe jumps onto Tora's back having her fall. "I said go!" Chloe repeats and keeps tackling Tora.

Sigrid nods and runs out the door, not knowing where she was going, hoping whereever it was, it was someplace good.

* * *

Me: I know, that was pretty long, sorry. I just wanted to write up to the expectations of the title, you know what I mean? And man! You people practically _never_ review, why is that? Jimmy Neutron people, now they review a good amount, whether it's good or bad.That is what I was hoping to get, reviews whether good or bad. _PLEASE _review! What's holding you back? All you have to type is 'Good job' or 'you need to practice with...' anything will be okay! So please please please review! I know, I know, I'm pathetic. But if you surprisingly do review, please no cussing or indication of cussing, and flames are appreciated. Thank you! 


	5. Captured

Me: Sorry about the end of the fourth chappie, the Me: part, I was just upset. But thank you, for reviewing Nightcrusader, it's appreciated,and I was surprised when I got it, Iwas also very happy. Which, I know, that seems pretty pathetic, beinghappy over _one_ review, but, that'sme, everything is appreciated. But, I'm gonna let you read the story, so, go on.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Smallville or any of its characters. I also don't own Sigrid Nansen a.k.a. Icemaiden. Nor do I own Tora Olafsdotter a.k.a. Ice a.k.a. Icemaiden II (although, I won't refer to her as the second Icemaiden, 'cuz I don't feel like it).

**Claimer:** I do own this story, blah blah blah blah, you already know what I 'own' and that's this idea.

**Chapter Five:** Captured

Sigrid speeds up the pace and decides to run to the Kent Farm. She keeps running for what seemed like forever when a person stopped a truck right in front of her. "Hey, watch it!" Sigrid shouts and keeps darting towards Clarks house.

"Sigrid! It's Clark!" Clark apparently yells from his truck. She puts on the brakes in her heels and runs towads him. "Where are you going? What happened?" He asks.

She takes a deep breath andexplains to him, "We were watching TV and expected Lois to come, but when there was a knock we thought it was her, whoever she is, but it turned out to be Tora, but we didn't know at the time, so Chloe went to look around, and I stayed there, and I guess Tora locked Chloe in a room, and she then started attacking me with her snow and ice and I fought back with the same, but then she said that Chloe was dead just to put me in shock so I wouldn't pay attention to my fighting her, but then I got angry and threw these ice balls at her and she got a cut on her forehead and then Tora pushed me against the wall with snow and didn't stop and was about to kill me and then Chloe knocked the door down and took Tora's attention and told me to get out, and she then tackled Tora and she told me to leave again, so I just ran and, and, and I ran this way, and I don't know what happened to Chloe. I'm so sorry, Clark! You were right, you guys shouldn't have gotten involved!"

Clark was recovering from what he had picked up from her hasty explanation and replies, "Okay. Let me call her, she should pick up, no need to worry." He takes out his cell phone and hits a few buttons and it rings for a moment.

"This is Chloe's phone, sorry, she's unavailable right now," an unfamiliar voice speaks.

Sigrid overheard and exclaims, "That's Tora!" She takes the phone from Clark and demands of Tora, "Tell me where Chloe is!"

"Sigrid, so nice to hear your voice. I was just about to reach you. . .somehow. Tell you where Chloe is. . .hmmm. Well, if I did, then, where's the fun? She's alive don't worry, but, who knows how long that could last? I do."

"Alive is good, but is she hurt?"

"Hurt...depends on your definition of hurt whether it's like fainting hurt or just a little wound hurt or..."

"Tora! Tell me where Chloe is, and I'm not going to repeat myself again!"

"I'll make you a deal, you trade yourself for the release of your friend, Chloe, what do you say?"

You could hear a faint voice in the background and it sounds like Chloe, "If you can hear me, Sigrid, do not come to where I am, whatever she says, do not co. . .!" Then Tora's voice takes over, "Shut up!" Then she talks to Sigrid, "Well, is it a deal?"

". . .yes."

"Good, now here's the address: 52925 Kentucky Pkwy. Be there in half an hour, or else Chloe dies."

Again, Chloe spoke up faintly, "Please, don't let me die! But don't go. . .!"

Before Chloe could finish, Tora hung up. "52925 Kentucky Pkwy. . .That's where Chloe is, well, that's what Tora said anyway. Chloe says 'please don't let me die,' but she also says 'don't come', and the only way to get her is to go," Sigrid states. "I know that's not the real address, but, I don't know how to track cell phones."

"Me neither," Clark laments, attempting to conjure up a plan. "Okay, I have an idea, but, I have to do it on my own. . ."

"Clark! I sorta _have_ to be there. Why couldn't I be there, why would it have to be only you?" She queries wanting to know what this big secret was.

Clark answers, "If you come then I guess you'll find out. Wait, where would you go when this is over?"

"Back to Norway, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone what this secret is. I try to keep mine, but it's apparent that I don't do that well with that," She comments looking at her blue skin, then realizes she just ran through the night in pajamas that reveal her skin color. She slaps her head remembering this fact.

"Uh, I'll ignore the slap. Let's just go to this address okay?" Clark suggests and motions to the truck. "I know where it is."

"Hello? She's probably gonna blow it up or something," Sigrid objects, though she still climbs into the truck.

"That's where I come in. . .no questions," Clark hints. He adds apologetically, "I'm sorry for being so, unkind at my house. I just, I enjoyed nothing injurious happening. It was relaxing, and, I didn't think, I'm sorry."

"Completely understandable. I may not understand one hundred percent, but it does make sense," Sigrid assures.

* * *

On the deserted Kentucky Pkwy, a lone truck drives down and stops in front of a colossal warehouse. "52925 Kentucky Pkwy, we're here," Clark announces. He looks at Sigrid who looks worried and he asks, "Are you okay?" 

She rapidly turns her head towards him, fakes a grin,and in a preppy and rapid way says, "Okay? Oh, I'm better than okay I'm great! I'm just really excited to. . ." She stops talking so annoyingly when she sees Clark's look that screamed 'stop it' and answers truthfully, "I know you said that you could handle this, but, I'm still frightened, it would help a lot more if you told me what it is that'll help."

"Like I said, you'll see, now come on, we have to be there within ten minutes, so if she thinks we're dead, then maybe she'll let Chloe go," Clark hopes optimistically.

"Or kill her because she has no use of her," Sigrid objects.

Clark looks at her with slight disgust, "I never knew you were pessimistic."

"I'm not. I just face the facts. Let's go," Sigrid exits the truck and heads towards the buildingwith Clark catching up and taking the lead.

They cautiously enter the building, but freeze in position when the spot a TV. It is all staticy at first, but then a face appears on the screen. That faceis Tora's. Clark raises an eyebrow but knows it's her when he sees Chloe hanging from a rope bound about her wrists in the background.

"You actually thought I'd tell you the truth?"Tora exclaims hysterically.

Sigrid shouts back, "We're here, so you're gonna let Chloe go, right?"

"Ph, yea right. I don't think so, girly. I think I'll find a way to. ..oh, what's a nice way of putting this. . .put her to sleep."

"No you're not!"

"Just watch me, well, actually, you can't. You have, hmm, let me see. . .one second to get out, see ya wouldn't want to be ya!"

Just like Tora said, a second later, a bomb went off, imploding the entire warehouse, having it collapse. Being Clark, before the flames reached them, he grabbed Sigrid and ran as fast as he could, which, is pretty fast, out of the warehouse. He keeps running past the truck, which exploded being so close to the implosion, and continues until he reaches the Metropolis Airport. When he sets her down, she is awe struck by what she had witnessed and experienced.

"You, that, I, it, was, secret, running, explosion . . . uh," Sigrid grabs her head and closes her eyes.

"I told you I had it under control," Clark reminds the confused girl.

She hesitates before replying, ". . .ugh, um.. . wait, why are we at the air port, I'm not heading back for Norway yet!"

Clark smirks then corrects, "I'm not coming here to board you on a plane. When this Tora was speaking, you,actually, Icould hear planes lifting off and landing, and, well, she couldn't have gotten far."

"How come only you would be able to hear the planes?" Sigrid wonders.

"Okay, I have extra hearing," He answers to the woosy Norwegian.

"Ugh, anything, else you. . .noticed?" She asks, still recovering from everything.

"Yea, does an address sound good?" He replies with a question.

Sigrid looks up and weakly smiles, "Sounds great!"

Clark starts jogging off in a direction with Sigrid following. They arrive at a small unoccupied hangar. Clark gazes around when they enter and spots Tora and Chloe. Tora has Chloe hanging from the top ofa large jar halfway filled with water, electricuted water, which, might I add, continues to rise. He runs super fast up to Tora, then, mysteriously falls on his knees practically choking. He fell to the ground, looking at her eyes, noticing that they were a golden color.

"Clark?" Sigrid ran up and saw Clark lying at Tora's feet who was smiling victoriously, holding a green glowing rock. She glances at Sigrid then to Clark, then whips her head back towards Sigrid unbelievingly.

"I thought you were dead! I knew he most likely would've survived, but, you?" Tora's smile turns to a frown as she drops the Kryptonite and faces Sigrid. Sigrid dashes off towards Tora, throwing balls of ice at her. Tora, learning from experience, creates an ice shield and projects snow.

Sigrid keeps dodging and leaps toward the jar type thing that Chloe is within. She jumps on top of it and attempts to freeze it and break the top. Failing, Sigrid creates an icicle and drives it into the plastic creating a hole, but is knocked over by more snow.Sigrid stands up looking from Chloe to Clark to Tora, this was just way too much for her to handle, so, she runs at Tora and throws combinations of snow and ice at Tora, hoping to multi task. She goes around Tora continuing to give Tora a hailstorm, she kicks the Kryptonite away, having Clark regain his health. She didn't quite understand how or why it weakened him, she just noticed that it was the cause of his. . .uneasiness.

When Clark stands up, Sigrid dashes towards the almost wet Chloe, who pulls herself to the top as the water leisurely rises. Two options were going through her mind, either freeze the ice and pull Chloe out, or drain the water. Difficult decision, but, she decided to drain the water out, _then_ freeze it. She drives another icicle in the plastic but on the side this time. She looks at Chloe as she almost succeeds who is quite frightened at the situation occurring.

Clark vs. Tora. Who will win?. . .Just kidding. Tora projects all sorta of forms and combinations of ice and snow at Clark but she always finds him behind her for some odd reason. 'I could keep doing this for hours,' Clark thinks. 'But I'll make this short.'

Sigrid finally drives a hole in the water right when it was about to reach Chloe, and it drains out around the water. Sigrid moves out of the way, for it was still slightly eletricuted. Seeing this, Clark lasered Tora into back into the water, shocking her.Fortunately, she was just unconscious, and barely injured.

Clark walks over to Sigrid who's trying to find a way to get Chloe out without getting wet. Clark just enters into the still wet jar type thing and takes Chloe down and sets her in a dry area. Sigrid was once more stunned.

"You okay?" Clark asks Chloe, who nods. She jumps when Tora began to stir. Tora sits up and looks around, and spots the three. Clark glances at her with wide eyes, but, realizes, her eyes aren't yellow anymore, they are blue. He scratches his head, he could've sworn that her eyes were yellow.

Sigrid was about to walk up to Tora and give her a beating, but Clark stopped her. Tora stands up and looks curiously at her."Wh-Where am I?" She asks dazed and confused.

In the entrance,Lex stands and states, "This was an unexpected turn of events." And he walks off.

* * *

Me: HI! It's finally up! Sorry, I'm terrible at not-so-calm scenes, I apologize. I should answer any questions you have in the last chappie, and if I don't, please review to let me know.

Fortunately I should be done soon and everyone's torture will be over! YEAH! But, no time for rejoicing just yet, I still have a least one more chappie to go ((sigh)). But, I'll be good, and finish it, and then. . .I'LL STICK TO A SUBJECT I'M GOOD AT! Sorry, Smallville fans, I do love Smallville, too, but, I just can't write the fics. Well, please please please please please please review! I, well, actually, if you really don't want to. . .I'll let it slide, but if you get a strange urge to give me a review, I have two reminders:

1) Flames are accepted (they kinda have to be accepted, that's all I expect!)

2) Please no cussing in reviews or any indication. . .

Thank you!


	6. Back to Norway

Me: Uh, hello again, how are you? Good I hope. Thanks for all those reviews! (Sarcasm) But, to those two who seriously did give me reviews, Thank you very much. I can't really think of anything really concerning this fic. But, I can say that I may actually do an X-Men one shot after this and not Jimmy Neutron, he'll come afterward. And I'm not even really sure if it'll be a one shot or how this is relevant to my story. Anyway. . . Oh yea! This should be the last chappie.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville or any characters within, not even Sigrid or Tora, I only own this idea.

**Chapter Six: **Back to Norway

"I told you, I'm fine," Chloe repeats. She had been telling them she was withoutpain for some time now, but, they wouldn't accept it. "Why don't you guys say something else other than, 'Are you okay. . .Are you sure you're okay?' You really don't know how annoying that is."

Clark picks up, "Okay, well, anything unusual that you saw? Any ideas why Tora had the urge to kill Sigrid?"

Chloe sits up in the hospital bed she was forced to lay in. Those nurses can be quite. . .persuasive when it comes to putting people in the bed. "It had to be mind control. I mean, Clark, you said yourself that her eyes changed from yellow to blue. Maybe it's a side effect, changing eye color. Someone probably had done something to her and told her to kill Sigrid for some bizarre reason," Chloe points to Tora who sleeps in the bed next to her. She is the one who _really_ needed a hospital bed.

"Any ideas who?" Sigrid wonders while sitting in between Chloe and Tora.

Chloe takes a deep breath and looks at Clark while she admits, "I saw Lex standing in the entrance of the hangar when you-know-what was happening. I think he might have had something to do with it. . ." Chloe looks around, making sure no nurses were watching or listening, or anyone within earshot. "Plus, Tora had Kryptonite, how else would she know. Or she didn't know, and was told to take it just in case. _And,_ how else would she know that you might've survived. I think Lex told her that you can survive, certain situations, and he most likely had his suspicions on Kryptonite, if he didn't know already," Chloe whispers still looking around.

Clark, remaining standing, tightens up. He knew that if he went to Lex and asked if he was at the Metropolis Airport the night before, he'd just deny it. "I _really_ don't like him," Clark couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Who does like him?" Chloewonders while getting out of bed.

Sigrid hopes to prevent her, "What are you doing? You have to stay here, you have a broken elbow. You can go when the doctor let's you go." Chloe looks at her left arm, the one Tora hit with a hammer so Chloe would let go of a wall that way she could take her to the hangar.

"What's a fracture? My arm had been broken before, no big deal, I'll survive. Besides, you're leaving in a couple hours, I don't want to miss that," Chloe insists while walking over to Tora. "Are you sure she won't remember anything?"

Sigrid answers, "Positive, she won't recall anything. Another side effect of that stupid mind control deal."

"How about we change the subject to something a little, happier," Clark hopes.

"Agreed," Chloe states whileglaringat Tora real quick.

After a moment of silence, Sigrid says, "Well, Tora won't be able to participate in the inter national super human group, still haven't decided on a name for it. So, I'll fill in for her until she can come. And its initiation will be tomorrow. We even have outfits! But what is really stupid, mine is a bathing suit with a really long v-neck. Hello? I live in _Norway_! People don't exactly wear skimpy bathing suits in Norway all the time. But, what can I do, it's my official 'costume' so, as long as I don't have to fight in cold places in that thing, I'll be fine. And my name'll be Icemaiden!"

"Congratulations!" Chloe exclaims.

Clark echos enthusiastically, "Yea, congrats! That's great!"

Chloe glances at the clock in the room and reminds, "We better get you to the air port of wonderful memories, we don't want you to be late or missing from the initiation tomorrow. Not to many flights go to Norway you know."

Clark agrees starting towards the white door, "Yea, we should get going, c'mon Sig."

"Coming!" She shouts as she rushes up to the fast paced two who were on their way out.

As the go down the hall and take a turn, Sigrid halts, "Guys! I forgot my small suitcase, I'll be right back!" Sigrid rushes back to the room where her luggage was, that she had packed a couple hours ago. When she arrived, she was stunned but not surprised when she saw the room with some snow here and there with a missing Tora. A note lay on her bed which read:

_To Whom This May Concern:_

_I took the liberty of taking my dear Tora to a hospital closer to her home, I thank you for taking very good care of my daughter. Your help is tremendously appreciated._

_To Sigrid:_

_And thank you Sigrid, forparticipating in returning my Tora to normal. And I apologize if there had been any misunderstandings or injuries. I tell you, Tora is never that way, and it happened immediately after a visit from an American. Once again I apologize for the unusual acts and thank you for being so patient and gentle, and for not killing her. I must be going._

_Sincerely,  
King Olaf_

Sigrid continues to stare at the letter with the luggage in her hands she grabbed while reading the letter. She placed it back on the pillow for the staff to see, in case they worry. She then remembers again Clark and Chloe, along with her flight back to Norway. At that, she sprints off.

* * *

"We sure are gonna miss you," Chloe laments as Sigrids' plane number was called, in English and Norwegian. 

"Yea, it's gonna be boring here without you,"Clark comments.

Sigrid smirks as she laggardly heads toward the ticket people, "Puh-lease!You're _way_ more interesting than me."

"_Last call for Flight 702 to Oslo, Norway!_"

"Unfortunately, I have to go, I'll miss you guys a lot," Sigrid almost cries giving both a hug.

Chloe, holding back from wavering her voice, speaks, "So, you have our phone numbers, e-mail addresses. . ."

"and home addresses," Sigrid picks up.

"Bye, Sig, make sure to e-mail right when you get there, just to make sure you're safe," Clark suggests as she goes to the ticket checker.

Right before she disappears around the corner she looks back and waves good bye, with Chloe and Clark waving bye also.

As the walk towards the exit of the airport, Chloe starts talking, "I'm surprised that we gave herour home address, that, I thought was a little extreme."

"What if she wants to send a package?" Clarkqueries.

"Why would she? I mean, we don't know her all that well,"Chloestates popping some gum in her mouth.

Clark points out, "But, we're the only one'swho showed hospitality." Chloe stares at him and he continues, "Sorry, you showed hospitality,then I did."

"Mmm-hmm, sounds about right. Well, I have to get to work, I'm doing a report on the Talon getting turned into Antarctica," Chloe sadly says.

"Why did the Talonget all snowy?" Clark wonders.

Chloe guesses, "I presume thatTora was following Sigrid, and we stopped by the Talon andtalked to Lois, soTora probably heard and, to stop her from coming here, Tora trashed the Talon."

"Trashed, more like redecorated," Clark corrects with a grin.

"Whatever you want to call it, Ihave to write a column on it, withoutpointing towards Sigrid and Tora. . .this'll be interesting," Chloe sighs trying to come up with a good narrative.

They reach the exit and leave the building, heading towards Clark's truck, with him saying, "Why don't we get some caffeine first and go to the Talon?"

Chloe agrees as she climbs in, "Good idea."

* * *

Me: Okay, that's the end. Not much to say since this is the end. Pretty boring now that this is the end. Well, I'm glad you read my whole story right through the end, highly appreciated. But, PLEASE _PLEASE PLEASE **PLEASE**_ REVIEW! Not that I expect you to, I just really hope you would. Well, uh, if you do review, please no cussing or indication of cussing, and I do accept flames. Thank you again for reading this fic. 


End file.
